


Un Visage d'Ange

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Inspired by Ladder of Swords, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une opération en souterrain, Doyle veut se débarrasser de sa barbe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Visage d'Ange

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angel Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319931) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle). 



> _Publié dans Faute Professionnelle numéro 3 – Juin 1993_   
> _Never published on the Internet, but will be on ProsLib CD  
>  This is the original French version of my story Angel Face, also archived on AO3_
> 
> _La vignette ci-dessous est un hommage à la scène du rasage dans LADDER OF SWORDS, une des scènes les plus érotiques que j'aie jamais eu le plaisir de regarder ... et pourtant, il ne se passe strictement rien à part le hit que la jeune amie de Don DeMarco (Martin Shaw) lui rase la barbe ... Bien entendu, j'ai remplacé la jeune femme par Bodie… Noblesse oblige! Imaginons que Doyle vient de terminer une opération en "souterrain", pour laquelle il s'était laissé pousser la barbe..._  
> [](http://s1018.photobucket.com/albums/af310/Ammonet_one/Fandom/?action=view&current=Scan0001.jpg)

C’était la première fois que Bodie voyait Doyle avec une barbe. II avait eu du mal à le reconnaître lorsque son partenaire était enfin revenu, après avoir mené à bien une difficile opération en souterrain, qui avait duré plus de deux mois. Son travail accompli, et les vilains sous les verrous, Doyle était là, et le son de son rire était une musique divine aux oreilles de Bodie, qui avait passé deux mois à se faire du souci pour son partenaire, et qui ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde,

"Et si on allait chez toi, Bodie? Mon appartement doit ressembler à un mausolée après deux mois, je n'ai rien à manger et il doit y faire un froid de canard. Je nous achèterai des plats chinois en chemin, tu aimes bien ça, non? ", dit Doyle avec son sourire le plus charmeur. (Et que la barbe lui allait bien, même si elle cachait un peu la courbe sensuelle de sa bouche - un vrai crime, ça, pensa vaguement Bodie.)

Question purement rhétorique; quand Doyle employait ce ton-là, Bodie acquiesçait, point final. il savait aussi que ce serait lui qui paierait le traiteur, Doyle était bien trop radin pour ça!

Délesté de quelques livres sterling, et alourdi de quelques paquets (Bodie se demandait de temps en temps pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui portait les bagages, les courses ... mais la plupart du temps, il se résignait à son sort sans y penser. ), Bodie arriva à son appartement, laissa Doyle farfouiller dans sa poche pour trouver les clés, et se mit généralement en devoir de savourer sa soirée avec son partenaire.

Après un repas copieux et passablement arrosé, Doyle manifesta l'intention de supprimer son appendice pileux. Mais, chagriné, il expliqua à Bodie qu'il n'avait pas son rasoir électrique avec lui, et qu'il serait bien obligé d'attendre le lendemain.

Bodie, qui avait conservé les habitudes les plus étranges de sa vie de mercenaire, continuait de se raser mécaniquement, et il proposa aussitôt à Doyle le prêt de son nécessaire. Celui-ci lui avoua qu'il ne savait pas se servir de ce type de rasoir, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de ressembler à un rescapé d'un accident de la route, pour le bénéfice douteux d'être imberbe quelques heures plus tôt.

Bodie lui proposa alors de lui rendre ce service, habitué qu'il était à: se raser tous les jours. il assura Doyle qu'il ne lui abîmerait pas le visage, et son partenaire accepta l'offre, fatigué de la barbe qu'il arborait depuis deux mois, et qui le vieillissait, car elle était beaucoup plus poivre et sel que ses cheveux, qui commençaient à peine à grisonner légèrement aux tempes.

Avec des gestes délicats, Bodie passa le savon sur le visage de son partenaire, tourné vers lui dans une position éminemment vulnérable. Bodie n'avait jamais regardé de si près les extraordinaires yeux verts de son ami, et il détourna le regard, une gêne étrange s'emparant de lui. TI prit le rasoir, et se concentra pour ôter lentement mousse et pilosité du visage de Ray, qui, les yeux maintenant fermés, s'abandonnait aux soins de Bodie.

Bientôt, Bodie vit apparaître les traits familiers, les pommettes hautes, la droite avec sa déformation si particulière, si ... Doyle; les joues lisses, la longue gorge élégante, tendue vers lui dans un geste d'une inconsciente sensualité... ; et la bouche, révélée, parfaite, dont la poignante beauté frappa Bodie au cœur. Troublé, éperdu, l'ex-mercenaire prit à tâtons la serviette qu'il avait préparée, et essuya doucement le visage dénudé. TI voulut prendre un ton enjoué, mais sa voix resta dans la gamme des graves, des tendres, et ce fut d'un ton très doux qu'il murmura, "Tu vois, Ray, je t'avais bien dit... Pas une égratignure", en passant légèrement la main sur la joue duveteuse.

Doyle ouvrit les yeux alors, et son regard plongea dans le regard d'aigue-marine de son ami. L'instant sembla durer un siècle, la main de Bodie figée sur la joue si douce ... Puis son autre main, comme dans un rêve, vint se poser sur l'autre joue, et toujours Ray le regardait, sans rien dire, avec tant de lumière dans le regard ...

Les mains de Bodie glissèrent plus bas, vers le cou, se posèrent légèrement sur les épaules de Ray. Puis il se pencha, doucement, sans cesser de fixer son ami du regard, et posa ses lèvres sur l'arc de Cupidon, avec précaution, comme pour ne pas effaroucher un petit animal. TI sentit les lèvres de Ray s'ouvrir sous les siennes, parfaitement détendues, comme si ce baiser était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et, comprit Bodie, c'était vrai; qu'y a-t-il de plus naturel que l'amour?

Dans les mois, les années à venir, leur amour allait se développer, s'approfondir. Ils découvriraient les délices sensuelles les plus exquises, les plus raffinées. Ils laisseraient libre cours à leur imaginaire, à leur hardiesse.

Mais, rien, jamais, ne remplaça dans leur souvenir ce premier baiser, et l'émotion toute puissante qui lui avait donné le jour. Et Bodie conserva toute sa vie, avec une sorte de respect superstitieux, le rasoir grâce auquel il avait trouvé son amour.


End file.
